What are the Chances
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Even the end of the world can have a few good moments. Daryl and Susan were seperated a long time ago but when they find each other in this new world can they pick up where the left off or will others stand in the way? If you end up reading tell me what you think :)
1. End of the world, good luck

"Jack!" She yelled out, hoping to not attract attention. The walkers had swarmed her camp and she was separated by the rest of the group. She was yelling out for her younger brother. "Jack." She yelled as she ran toward the trees welding her knife. She ran from the heard of walkers as they all pass by trying to claw at her.

The sun had almost set when she finally got away from the heard and found a safe, high ground shelter. She just watched the horizon hoping Jack would come running. She knew she couldn't stay here alone. As soon as the sun rose again she would look of the others. She was not losing her hope.

One year and two days since the "disease" broke out. She remembered the first day she was evacuated from her home. The police rushed in with out knocking and grabbed their arms and pulled them from the house. Jack was with her when the police started shooting people in the street. They both panicked and couldn't do anything but stand and watch. She watched as her neighbors where devoured and shot down. When it finally clicked in her mind the end of the world had dawned she grabbed Jack's hand and they started running. Everyday since then they would find a few survivors and they would survive together. There was Jack her younger brother, Tex the "tough guy", Kathy "The smarts", Anthony, he was only fifteen and herself "The leader." They all looked up to her for advice and depended on her to get them through what ever this was.

They had found refuge in a small farm house outside Atlanta. For a few months all was good and it seemed normal. Then one night Anthony had found a gun while him and Tex were hunting and he shot a round into the air. There was no way they could have known that sound attracted the walkers, bitters or geeks. They all had different name for the undead walking around and eating the living.

When that gun went off it attracted every walker within miles. The farm house was soon over run and that's when everyone spread out and now they would all have to wait till morning.

She sat in the dark, alone just thinking about her old life and how she loved growing up in the "bad" neighborhood of Atlanta. She made friends that she knew would always have her back no matter what. Granted it helped having tough men around her all the time and being one of few girls in the neighborhood she knew she had the attention. She never did use anyone and she was actually grateful for all her friends. Now she sat and wondered what happened to them and what happened to the ones she hated.

When the sun came up the next day, the lack of sleep didn't faze her one bit. She had grown even more tough over the last year and she never lost sight of what was important: getting Jack to safety. She did worry but it didn't make a difference she knew he would be alright. Jack had just turned 21 when the farm house was over run and she had just turned 25. Their birthday's were close together and that was the one day they could think about all the good they use to have.

She circled back to the farm house where she had hoped to find everyone else. When she got their there were only a few walkers that were more interested at ripping open a cow then her. She walked passed them and she made it back to the house but found nothing.

"Jack?" She whispered. There was no answer so she kept walking. There was a road next to the house so she followed noticing the tracks that had just been made. She looked a them carefully and could tell people made these tracks. She followed until she found another farm house about a mile down the road. She drew her knife so she would be ready for anything that came at her. She walked up slowly and was surprised by a walker as soon as she opened the door. She kicked it in the face then rammed her knife into it's brain and moved on. She looked around the house and saw the back door was open. She walked out and followed more tracks that led right into the trees. "Jack? Kathy?" She called out for anyone. She stopped when she saw the bushes move and something move behind her. She looked around her and just as she was about to jump into the bushes someone popped out that made her fall back.

"Wooh! Hey watch that thing." He said avoiding her blade.

"Jesus Tex." She said getting up. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

He smiled. "What am I not enough." He said and winked. She rolled her eyes. Tex had always shot advances at her but she never did care for them. "Alright fine. Well me and

Anthony ran after he shot off the gun and then that's it we have been hiding out here." He said. "Boy! You can come out now." He called for Anthony and he popped up from the bush and ran toward her. He hugged her.

"So glad your ok." He said. She hugged him and smiled. "I saw Kathy and Jack run west, or East." He sounded scared and confused.

"Alright well we have to go find them." She said picking her knife off the ground and started walking.

"So what is the plan? How do we find them and if we don't." Tex begun.

"No ,when we find them." She stated. "We find new shelter. I think there's a prison or community around her somewhere." She said as they followed her.

"Oh come on. No where is safe!" Tex yelled. She ran up to him and covered his mouth.

"Shut…up. There are walkers everywhere and unless you want to be lunch shut up!" She said in his ear.

Tex rolled his eyes and then shoved her hand off him. They continued walking and they were cut off by a few walkers but it was nothing she or the other two couldn't handle. Once they had fought off a whole herd granted it was bright out and they had more weapons. She kept walking and didn't stop until she heard something following them.

"Shh." She said lowering her body and gesturing them to do the same. The hid behind trees and watched as a few walkers stubble right in front of them. They continued on all day and didn't stop until the sun was about to go down.

"We should make camp here." She said. "I'll take first watch. Tex you got three hours and I'll wake you." She said pushing them of to the side inside of a small cave.

"No, you sleep first." Tex said sounding genially sincere. She looked up at him and smiled. She walked into the cave and sat beside Anthony. He cuddled against her to keep warm and fell fast asleep.

She slowly fell asleep and began to dream about her childhood. It was a sunny day and she was sitting on the porch watching people run down the street and kids throwing rocks at stuff. She was just about 10. A few fire trucks had flew by and it startled her. After the trucks a group of kids flew by on their bikes. They were maybe a year older then she but she smiled at them and they did so as well. She then noticed the boy running behind them calling out for them to wait for him. He stopped to catch his breath just for a moment in front on her house. She watched him. He was a cute little boy who had a bruise on his left eye. He looked up at her and gave her a dirty look then kept running. Then she saw the flames rise form the end of the street and she ran toward them. The kid she had been following stopped and fell to his knees at the sight and she stopped and watched him crumble to the ground as the other people watched him. She walked up to him and bent down to see if he was alright. He looked at her and she saw the pain and tears al over his face. He pushed her aside and kept running. She foolishly followed. It turns out that this boy had lived there but his mother liked to smoke in bed. She had set the house and her self on fire. The boy and his older brother were now alone. She heard people talking about them for years and didn't see that boy again until seventh grade when his brother tried to break her brothers arm. Jack was just a kid and was in the wrong place. She had stopped the older boy and left a nasty bruise on his face. His younger brother was helping her brother up when she finally said one word to him. " Don't touch him." She said going to hit him."Wooh! Wait I'm only helping'." He said standing up."Oh. Sorry. Thank you." She said smiling at him."Baby bro lets go! That bitch may have broke my nose!" His older brother called walking boy rolled his eyes and went to walk away. "I'm sorry about Merle he is kind of an ass." He said. "Next time, make sure your brother is in the right place." He said walking away catching up to his dream then skipped to her eighth grade school. She was surrounded by a group of girls that were yelling horrible things at her and she just stood there not even reacting. She didn't care about what they said. They made fun of the fact she didn't wear dresses or make up. She was pretty enough with out it so she never bothered. They called her a boy and other teenager things. "At least she isn't as stuck up as you bitches." A voice called out from the group. They all spread out when the saw who had said it. That same boy had walked next to her and stood beside her. "Are ya'll done?" He asked. The girls were whispering about what he looked like, half were blushing and the other more angry. Once the girls had gone away he turned to her and looked at her with pity. "Next time don't bother them." "They started it." She argued. He looked her up and down with a small smirk. "I know you somehow." He said. "Well a last year your jerk brother tried to break my brothers arm." he laughed at what she said. "Well I have to go." She said walking away. "Maggie?" He asked. She turned around. "No." she said. He followed her and stopped her from walking away. "Just in case you cared, I'm Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He said then walking away slower. "Susan.. Susan actually." She said and he turned around and he smirked at her.

"Susan!" She heard her name being called that snapped her out of her dream. She stood up and looked outside and watched as Tex put out his fire. "I can hear someone walking out there." He said.

She walked up to him and looked around them and listened carefully. She could hear the rustling of the leaves and then turned to him "Stay here with Anthony. I'll be back." She said.

"Wait! No, you can't go alone." He stood up.

"Stay here and shut up." She demanded. She was toward the sound and when she got to the problem she put her knife in between it's eyes. She didn't see anything else around her so she began to walk away.

"Stop!" a voice said and she jerked back and came face to face with a barrel of a gun.

"Put the knife down." The voice demanded.

"Look boss, there is no way I am putting this down." She said. She did put the knife back in her pants hiding the blade. He lowered the gun and revealed his face. He was no older then 40 but he looked tired and had blood splatter all over his shirt. His eyes were dark brown and had short curly hair that he pushed back. "Why don't you put that away." She said.

"Where did you come from and what are you doing." Another voice said and she looked toward it and saw another gun pointed at her. She didn't move. The women holding the gun had short grey hair and was standing beside a tall black man with a bat. "Well!?" She almost yelled.

"Carol." the men said to keep her quiet.

"I came from that cave. Now why don't we lower out voices and take cover before the three assholes behind the girl have their way with us." She said noticing the walkers before anyone else even noticed. The black guy saw them next and bashed their skulls with his bat and rejoined the group. The man in front of her pointed the gun at her and looked at her.

"Take us there. How many are there of you." He asked.

"Don't take this personally, but I don't feel the need to share that information with you." She said standing her ground.

"Susan!" She heard Tex and Anthony's voice call out for her. She exhaled and when they came form the tress the gun were then pointed to them and then back at her. Text pushed Anthony behind him and looked at her with confusion. "What's happening?" They asked.

"Mr. Cowboy here is going to kill me unless I tell him where the rest of us are. But sadly I'm not going to do that." She said looking the man in the eyes. "Well you going to shoot me or what?" She asked trying not to break her ground.

"You don't want to tell me, fine." he said "Carol, and Oscar take those two and blind fold them." He said and the two nodded. Tex only put up a small fight but was quickly ended by being hit in the head and the big black man picked him up like nothing and carried him off. "Maybe we take this inside." The man said pulling a blind fold over he head and pointing the gun at her back and making her walk. They only walked for about half hour and not a word was spoken.

"Susan are we going to die?" she heard Anthony's terrified voice say from in front of her. She didn't say anything. She just kept thinking about her baby brother and Kathy.

"No kid, we'll be fine. These people have no idea who they are dealing with." She said as the man pushed the gun at her back. She then saw her chance to react. She swung her upper body down and lifted her leg and kicked the man in the head and jump around her arms so they were tied in front of her. She laugh and pushed her blind fold up and saw they were inside the gates of prison and when she saw the man on the ground she was shocked at the other two that had joined the group. Then a round went off and she suddenly felt instant pain in her arm.

"Carl!" The man called out. He then looked at her arm as she clutched her arm. She fought back and h had no choice other then to hit her in the head to shut her up. "I'm sorry." He said then everything went dark for here.


	2. Remember when?

I forgot to mention I do not own The Walking Dead or the Characters :) All I own is Susan and my other OCs.

This is a short chapter of Susan reliving some memories. Hope you like it :)

* * *

It's funny how much your flashbacks feel like your watching your own life as it was a movie. While Susan was passed out, her mind wandered.

Susan was remembering her life again. She remembered the boy who was nice to her and remembered becoming friends with him and remembers high school and she remembered falling in love with him but denying it every time it came up. She had seen him everyday. They would walk and get lost in the woods behind their neighborhood. They would be gone for days and no one but her younger brother cared. She remembered the fun they had not caring about anything and how he played the tough redneck but had a soft bone in him.

They stopped talking when he turned 21 and she was 19 but a few months before that she had run off by herself after being dumped by her high school boy friend. He had found her an hour later and sat with her. " You know it's not like your life is over." He said sitting beside her. She laughed. "Oh trust me I'm fine with this, he is an asshole anyway." She smile up at him. They sat out by the water for hours and just as it was getting dark and they were laughing he got quiet and she asked him what was wrong. "Merle needs me in the city for something. He wouldn't tell me but he maybe in trouble again." He said and she smiled. "Well that's no shocker. You know if you always do what your brother says your never going to be your own man…" She paused as the smiled faded from his face. "You'll be his bitch." And they both laughed. "I ain't nobody's bitch. But I do have to leave. Look I want you to have this." He said sliding a small box out of his pocket. It was a simple black box that opened and there sat a small silver chain with a ring attached to it. She looked up at him with a surprised face. "It was my mothers and honestly I have no use for it and I don't want to sell it. So you might as well have it." He said putting it around her neck and watched it fall right in the middle of her chest just above her cleavage. He smiled and she did so as well. "Thanks. But you'll come back right? Your not staying the city forever?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him. He squirmed because he didn't like being touched but he soon gave up and enjoyed it. "I'll come back eventually and when I do I'll put you on the back of my bike and we will leave." he said laying back against the ground and looked up at her. He smiled and she did to. She laid next to him and looked at the stars. "Sounds like a good day." She said and he smiled.

They laid their until morning and they had fallen asleep next to the water and she woke up just as the sun was coming up and she had her head rested on his chest and arms wrapped around him. She didn't move just smiled and closed her eyes again. In a few hours she woke up beside the water only this time she was alone. She sighed and stood up and reached for the necklace and then smiled again. When she reached her house again He was ridding off on his bike and that was the last time she saw Daryl.


	3. Found You

She could feel her eyes opening and the shooting pain in her arm. "Jack?" She talked to her self. She repeated her brother's name three timed before opening her eyes. She sat up and when she tried to get up she was pulled back down by chains. Her hands we chained behind her and she struggled with them but then flinched in pain.

"Stop moving." An older mans voice said from beside her. "Your going to break the stitches." He said hopping over. She looked at him and noticed his white hair and his crutches. She then saw the one pant leg that wasn't filed out. He bent over and wrapped white goes around her arm. " That boy's got a good shot but luckily he missed." He said.

"Missed. He almost killed me." She said.

"Well, true, but the bullet didn't factor or go through. Consider yourself lucky." He said standing back up.

"Yeah, lucky. That's just the word." She rolled her eyes.

"Rick!" The man yelled out. Then she heard footsteps and the man who had hit her was standing at the door with the kid who had shot her. "I think shes ready to talk." He said opening the door.

Her hands were chained to a bar and she sat on the ground. Rick and the kid walked in and looked at her. "Rick Grimes." He said introducing himself.

She smiled. "Pleasure." She said trying to get out of the chains.

"Hey. If you didn't notice I have the key and the only way you are getting out of those is by telling me your name and where you came from." He said.

She said nothing and he reached at her arm and wrapped his hand around her wound and squeezed and she yelled out in pain. " Stop it!" She said kicking at him. He reached around her and unlocked the chains.

"Well your going to stay here in this tiny room until you tell me…" he said as she stood up holding her arm.

"Where are Tex and Anthony?" She asked starting to get worried about her friends.

"They're fine. Hershal is looking them over. They aren't as violent or resistant as you are." Rick said. "Name?" He asked.

She huffed and felt dizzy all of a sudden and she reaches for the wall to catch her self. "Susan." She said and his face grew a little happier.

"Alright. Now how many are there of you and where did you come from?" He asked.

"What you want my whole life story?" She laughed. "Lived on the outskirts of Atlanta till the world ended then me and my little brother ran. We stayed at a farm house until it was over run two nights ago. There were five of us surviving but we were all separated. I found these two yesterday." She gave up. She was tired and didn't see the harm of telling him. She stood up straight again. "What now you going to kill me. If not I need to find my little brother." She said.

"Jack?" The boy said. She looked over at him angry. "You were calling for him while you were out." He said.

"You know he is probably dead." Rick said and she suddenly forgot about her pain and rammed Rick into the wall.

She pushed him, smacking his body against the wall. "No. He is alive and I will find them." She said and when she went to reach for her knife she heard a click noise and stopped. She laughed. "Well Rick I have to say you are very well protected around here. Even got your own bitch." She said letting Rick go and then let him go. She slowly turned around to face the man holding a cross-bow to her head. "What ya'll afraid of a women?

Alright Captain America you can but the bow down." she said laughing until she saw the person holding the crossbow to her head.

They looked at each other and all of a sudden she saw images of the boy from her childhood who saved her brother, the boy she loved and then left. He was taller and a little dirty but she could see her friend in there. Her mouth dropped open when she saw his dark blue eyes looking at her through the scope. She looked him over and a small smile escaped.

"Daryl?" She just about whispered. Just then Rick and Carl looked at each other with confusion. She saw his eyes widen as he slowly remembered who she was. He slowly lowered his crossbow and his mouth dropped.


	4. Found you Part 2

The Walking Dead or the Characters :) All I own is Susan and my other OCs.

Enjoy :)

* * *

His eyes grew in amazement as he looked at the women in front of him. "You have got to be kidding." He said then he put his bow down on the table beside them. She was thinner and her hair was darker. She looked like she was tired but he could never forget that face. "Susan?" he said as a smile escaped him mouth as well.

They looked at each other for a second and the she threw her arms around him and surprisingly, he did the same. Rick and Carl's mouths dropped lower. They had known Daryl for a year and no one ever touched him. Susan hugged him and he squeezed her tightly and when they finally broke apart they were interrupted by people's voices.

"Daryl, who is this?" Carol said in a defensive tone. She walked up to Daryl and looked confused.

He laughed and looked at everyone. "Well I'll tell you something. She maybe dangerous, but not to us." He said. "Rick, Carl, Carol, Oscar, Beth, Hersal this is Susan. Old friend." He said with his arm still around her.

"What? She tried to kill dad and…" Carl started.

"Kid, I'm telling she isn't a harm to us." He said "Rick let the other two go and bring

them here." He asked and Rick gave him a look. "Alright, I'll do it myself." Daryl said leaving and they all started at her.

"Look I am really sorry about that." she apologized to Rick pointing to the cut on his head. "I was just trying to protect my people. I'm sure you would do the same." She said trying to wipe the smile off her face. Rick nodded and tried to catch up with Daryl.

"Daryl, are you positive we can trust her? Or the others for that matter." Rick questioned him.

"Have I ever done wrong by you Rick? If I say she is fine its true. I taught her most of what she knows about surviving on her own." He said unlocking the door to a cell where the other two sit blind folded.

"Alright but…" Rick started but then stopped himself before he caused anymore unlocked Tex and Anthony's and chains. He untied their blind folds and walked them to where everyone else was. Everyone was quiet and Susan tried to ignore the looks

Carol and Carl gave her. She sat down to stop her head from spinning. When she saw Tex and Anthony walk into the room she stood up. Anthony came running and hugged her. Tex walked behind him and when he reached her he hugged her as well and she didn't mind.

"Alright so we will give you some supplies and you can be on your way." Rick said.

"What? Rick come on they are clearly tired." Beth and Hersal agreed.

"That's very kind of you, but we got this far without help and we don't need any now." Susan said. "I need to find someone anyways." She said.

"Susan you will be dead by morning if you don't let that wound heal." Hersal said from behind her. "I'm sure the one your looking for will be fine."

"Again, it is very kind of you, but I have already left him out them alone for two days. We need to find him." She said.

"Then it's settled. I'll show you out." Rick said walking out of the cell room.

"Rick!" Daryl yelled out after watching him leave.

"Daryl, I'm not arguing. She wants to leave, then they are leaving." He said.

"Fine then I'm leavin' to." Daryl said in front of everyone. They all looked at him.

"Daryl honestly, I…We can handle ourselves we don't need you to come with us. You are settled with these people, I don't want to disturb the peace." Susan said stepping beside him.

"No, if you leave so do I." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. Rick turned around and gave them both angry looks.

"Fine. One night." Rick said walking away.

"Tex? Anthony?" Beth and Hershal asked and they looked over. "We can show you where you can sleep." They said and Anthony looked over at me.

"Go ahead you two can stay. I'll see you in the morning." She lied to them. "Thank you all so much. Take care of those two please." She said as she walked out alone. She headed for the door and didn't say anything else. Daryl hadn't noticed because he had followed Rick hoping he could convince him to let them stay.

"What's three more? You're the one that said the living should stick together." Daryl argued. "Look, I haven't asked for much and when you left who watched over Judith?" he said bringing Rick's newborn into the argument. He heard Rick sigh and then turn toward him.

"Look, she's all I got now." He said.

"Fine. If she's responsible for anything bad around her its on your hands." Rick said walking away from Daryl.

Daryl smiled and rushed back to the room where he left the three. When he got there Carol and Hershal were arguing about something and stopped when the saw him. "Where did she go?" His smiled faded.

"She left. Didn't want to stay goodbye I guess." Carol said smiling.


	5. Gone again?

I do not own the walking dead. If you like the story let me know :) If not still tell me what you think :)

* * *

Daryl grabbed a knife off the table and ran out the doors and hoped he would catch her. While running to her all he could think about was the night before he left and he found her out by the water alone. He recalled staying out all night and waking up with her sleeping peacefully on him. That morning he told himself he didn't feel anything but when he left and the months after he found himself thinking about her and missing her.

When he day dreamed about her Merle would always tell him to snap out of it. Merle had always hated her for some reason. He remembered the only gift he ever gave was to her. He had given her the only thing he had left of his mother and for some reason he couldn't seal it and knew she would like it. She did and was wearing the night he walked out to the court-yard where he saw her walking away so he chased after her. She looked forward and reached down, grabbing at the necklace she had in her pocket. She had always kept good care of it. She looked at it and smiled. She put it back in her pocket and when she reached the gate someone pulled her back.

"You can't be leaving already." Daryl said stopping her from leaving for the smiled. "I have to." She looked down.

"I know you're worried about Jack, but he'll be alright." He said.

"How could you possible know that? Look, I have to go. When I find him, I'll come back eventually." She said. "I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't nice seeing you, but I can't stay here and wonder if he is alive or dead or both." She said. She opened the gate and walked out. She walked down the dirt road.

"Ah hell." Daryl swore to himself and followed her out the gate and run up behind her. "Where was the last place you saw him." He asked.

"Daryl no, go back right now. I don't need your blood on my hands." She said.

He laughed. "Please. I made it a year, there isn't anything out there that I can't survive" he said. "We will look for Jack and when we find him we will bring him back with us." he said. "But it will be dark in a few hours so let's get this done." He said as they started running toward the last place she had seen her brother.

When they came across the tracks he left behind Daryl followed them and Susan followed Daryl. "Jack?" She whispered. He looked behind him at her. "Yeah I know keep quiet, but if he can't hear me then he'll keep running." She said.

They followed the tracks all day when they came across a shack with the doors and windows boarded up. They looked at each other and walked slowly toward it. When they got closer she noticed a walker slowly making its way toward Daryl and before he noticed she has drove her knife through its head. He watched this and just stated at her. He had always seen her as the sweet kind not the, well killing type. He smiled as he suddenly saw her as his friend he was in love with.

"What?" She said when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Nothing." he said as he continued to walk toward the shack. The door was slightly open and when Daryl opened it there where two walkers standing there and they turned and rushed toward him. He killed both with two swipes of his knife. He walked in the shack and the sun slowly began to set. He kicked the bodies out of the shack and laid them against the door to keep anything else out. "We got until tomorrow afternoon before Carol realizes I'm gone and Rick sends out a search party." he said sitting down inside the shack. As the sun set, the darker it got. She didn't sit down.

"Carol eh?" She asked, nervous. "She usually notice when you don't get into bed with

her?" She asked sitting across from him.

"What?" He said. "It's not like that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right. Then why was she so quick to get rid of me? She had a gun pointed to my head for God sakes." She said looking around. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep her body heat.

"Did you not learn anything from the winter?" He asked. He got up and sat beside her and reached one arm around her. "You're going to freeze if you sit here alone." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks." She said looking down. "So what's the deal? Since when do you follow what

anyone else says?" She asked.

He smiled. "Well, seeing as those people have kept me alive so far, I tend to be thankful. Plus I think Rick feels compelled to keep me around." He said.

"And why is that?" He asked looking at him.

He laughed. "We handcuffed Merle to the roof of a building in Atlanta. When we went back for him he was gone and all that was there was his hand." Daryl busted out laughing. "I'm sorry that's horrible. But so funny." She said. He started to laugh as well.

"And what about you. The only person you ever cared about was Jack why do you care so much about the guys you got around you. Please tell me you aren't fucking that pinhead Tex." He said.

She laughed. "No, he wishes but I keep him around because he can easily kill a dozen walkers. And Anthony when I found the poor kid he was alone sitting beside his dead family. I got him out of there just before they turned. He is a good kid and does what he's told." She smiled. "We all do what we need to I guess." She said and looked up at smiled at each other and then he said something she could have never seen coming.

"You know I looked for you." She jerked and looked at him with confusion. "When I saw the television broadcasts of the situation, I told Merle I was going to look for you. He allowed it for about a day. When we actually got to the neighborhood the place was over run and there were thousands and I just assumed." He said looking down.

"Why would you go back for me of all people?" She asked him. He sighed and didn't say anything. " Daryl?"

"We should get some sleep. We are pretty safe here. Just try." He said moving over and laying down away from her. She was confused and just sat there. She eventually fell asleep but in the morning she was awaken but the sound of a gunshot. "What was that?"

He asked as they both jumped up and ran out.

"We need to get out of here before every walker around find us." He said as they both took off running the other way. They ran into an empty field and when they walked through it they both tripped over something. Susan fell on top of Daryl and they looked at each other then she rolled over and looked at what they tripped on,

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" She said to herself. "Please no." She said looking at the face on the ground. "Jack?" She said as tears rolled down her eyes. His arm was bitten and he had a small round hole in his head.

"Susan." Daryl grabbed her arm but she shook him off. "Please Susan, we have to go. Look, they're coming." Daryl said grabbing her arm again.

"No, I can't leave him!" She said placing her hands over his face and chest. "Jack." She whispered to her self.

"Susan come on." He said grabbing her body and pulling her up. "I'm sorry we have to leave." He said pulling her away. She pushed him away again and bent down and kissed her hand and placed it on Jack's forehead. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain he had in his pocket. Then she was pulled away from him by Daryl's hand that is squeezing her arm.

They took off and ran toward the shack they came from while three or four walkers staggered after them. Another gun shot went off and they looked at each other. The walkers following all of a sudden fell to the ground after three more shots went off. Daryl and Susan looked at each other and stopped. They looked around and when she saw who had the gun she took a step back.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." The man said walking toward them. Her reaction made Daryl uneasy. "Susan, Susan, did I not tell you I would save your ass eventually."

The man said again getting closer. He walked up to them and when he saw Daryl he got angry. " And who's this hillbilly." he said.

"Walter what are you doing here?" She said crossing her arms. "I thought I had left you in a pit half dead?" She asked growing more and more angry and uneasy.

"Oh honey you can't get rid of me that easily." He said leaning in and kissing her on the mouth and Daryl straightened his back and she slapped him. "Oh so tough." he said going in for another kiss.

"Walter. You need to leave now." She said stepping away from him.

He laughed. "Oh I don't think so. I just save your asses and now you are going to take me back and bring me to the rest of the group." he said.

Daryl laughed back at him. "Yeah. I don't see that happening." He said stepping in front of her.

They looked at each other. "Shut up boy." Walter pushed him away and then was blindsided by a right hook that knocked him off his feet. Walter shot up and when he went to hit Daryl, they were all surrounded by a few walkers so they killed them then continued to run.

When they got to the shack and they searched the perimeter and settled in the shack. Walter constantly yelled things at Daryl and they fought with words all night until the sun went down.

"Okay. Shut up both of you." She finally said, sitting down grabbing at her arm and looking down. They both looked at her. Walter walked over and knelt down beside her.

"I bet you miss sleeping beside a real man." he said putting a hand on her leg. She looked up and kicked him off of her and he slid across the room.

"You stay in that corner and if you come over here, I swear to God I will kill you." She said pushing away.


	6. Gone again? Part 2

I don't own the walking dead. Would love to have my own Norman Reedus though ;) Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Walter pushed up against the wall and instantly fell asleep after swearing. She shook her head at him and put her head in her arms and took in the day. She didn't even notice Daryl had sat beside her. He didn't say anything until she did.

"How did you get over it?" She asked him rolling her head to the side looking at him.

"Get over what?" He asked.

"Merle being gone." she said.

He sighed and then looked up. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea if he is dead or one of those freaks. So I just go day by day." he said. "So who is that asshole?" He asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "A mistake." She said. He gave her a look asking to explain. She huffed. "He is kind of the reason I got out of Atlanta. Well he's sort of the reason I'm still alive well, until he went insane." She said.

"Insane? He may be a little mouthy but… I don't see him as insane. Plus, why wouldn't you get rid of him earlier." asked.

"Well everyone needs a little comfort during a crisis." She said and Daryl turned to her and gave her a look of anger and disappointment. "What? Its true you can't tell me you never thought of Carol or that Beth girl like that before." She said looking back down.

"Anyway he was slowly getting a little to touchy…" She paused.

"Touchy? You mean…" He paused and she nodded.

"It was a while ago and well lets say I always finished it. At one point I broke his nose and he came at me with a knife and that's when I stabbed him and left him in a pit. I thought he would have died by now, but I guess not." She said shrugging.

Daryl looked over at him and sighed. "You know, Rick may not tolerate him. Especially with Beth and Judith around." He said.

"Judith? She wasn't around when I was…"

"She can't exactly walk.. Or talk yet." He laughed. " She was born a few months ago. The mother, Rick's wife died after." He said putting his head down. She placed a hand on his back. "Anyways. We should get some sleep. Rick will sure as hell send out a search party if we aren't back by tomorrow.

As he was about to fall asleep. "Daryl. Why don't we just leave now. We haven't heard anything move out there for hours and its only a half hour run from here." She suggested.

"Girl you have got to be crazy. If we leave now are chances of making it back are slim. Just wait till the sun comes up." He said laying down and falling asleep.

She sat there and thought about Jack. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to just leave but she couldn't. She just sat there and waited for the sun to rise. When it finally did she stood up and took a step outside. She looked around and saw nothing. She sat out there keeping watch until she heard someone walk up behind her.

"We should get…" She started before being tackled to the ground by Walter. "Get off." She struggled but he covered her mouth.

" Shh…" She said grazing her body with his other hand. He felt her chest and she tried to fight back, but the knife to her neck stopped her from calling out. He slowly moved her shirt up above her breasts and felt them and started kissing her neck. She tried to move away but she was over powered by his strong build. "I said shh. Move and I'll cut you open.

Then just as he was about to take her shirt off completely he was interrupted by a pair of hands grab his shoulders and pull him off. Daryl had waken up just in time to help. He knelt down and started hitting Walter. Then just as Daryl pulled out a knife Susan called out and said. "Daryl lets just go and leave him to die."

He was distracted for about a second which gave Walter the opportunity to strike. He pulled his knife and stabbed him in the stomach and Daryl fell back in pain and Susan suddenly was pushed to the ground again by Walter. He slowly slide his knife into her side and smiled as he did so. She held in her scream and just as he pulled the knife out she kicked him between the legs and when he sank back she stood up quickly and walked he him pulling her arms around his head and putting it into a choke hold. "I told you." She said and with a hard twist she broke his neck and when he fell she kicked in his skull and then fell back in pain.

She was losing blood and so was Daryl. She quickly saw the opportunity to get him to his group. She shook him and his eyes slowly opened. "Daryl listen to my voice okay. You need to hold on just for a minute. I'll get you help." She said placing a hand on his wound and he grabbed for her hand and she pulled him up off the ground. She could feel sharp pains in her arm and side with every step but she knew they were just sitting ducks if they stayed there.

"Susan?" he would ask softly but never say anything else. His eyes would slowly close then slowly open again.

"Hey! Come on Daryl your tougher then this. Just a few more feet." She said as she saw the prison. She then also saw the few walkers that were surrounding the fence. "Shit." She whispered. She pulled out the gun she took from Walter and when one got to close she took it out.

"Rick?!" She called out for help.

She almost crumbled under the weight of Daryl's fading body and she was about to be gnawed on when the shot went off and a lot of noise drew the walkers toward the people banging. She kept walking until she got to the gate and when she got there Rick and the boy were looking at them and when they saw what she was doing they rushed to Daryl's side. Things from then one became more and more of a blur as she followed the group rushing to help Daryl.

"What happened?" Rick and Carol had asked her many times but she said nothing. She was fading as well and they didn't realize the blood coming form her arm and side until she fell over and blacked out.

She fell into a dream again. This time it was of the night Daryl had left. She dreamed he didn't leave and they stayed out by the water for days and just enjoyed each other's company. She started feeling uneasy and then her dream turned to the world they live in now. She was running away, she was alone and she had no weapon. She could see a fence in front of her that was to high to climb. She reached in and she couldn't climb she fell. She fell to the ground and when she hit the ground she wakened and shot up in the small bed she was lying in. Rick was standing at the door, Hershal was at the foot of the bed and Carl was sitting in the corner. She didn't say anything then when she tried to get up she was cuffed to the bed.

"What the.." She mumbled and looked at her hands that were both cuffed to the post.

"Stop moving." She was ordered by Hershal. "You're only hurting yourself if you do." He said holding down her leg and he wrapped white bandages around her waist. "The wound was pretty deep and I was able to stop the bleeding but if you move to much it will open again." he said.

"What happened?" Rick asked form the outside of the cell. "You left and Daryl followed you. You two were gone for two days. Then you come back all cut up. Now what happened?" He asked getting angry. "Hershal, Carl, would you give us a minute?" He asked. The two looked at each other and got up and left quietly.

She moaned a little in pain and when he sat down in front of her she slowly sat up. "Look I'm not going to apologize. It wasn't my fault. Someone attacked us and we took care of it. Now if you don't mind un-cuffing me." She asked.

"No." He said getting up.

"You can't just leave me locked up here for ever." She said. "Look I will leave just un-cuff me." She said. Rick got up to leave and she finally snapped on him. She didn't want to but she could help it. "You son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you. You are a terrible father if this is what you are teaching your kids." She said.

He stopped in his tracks and rushed toward her. Rick was never one to hit a women, but he felt she was a threat. "You are a threat to my people and I want you to leave." He said unlocking her handcuffs and pulling her up. He pulled her down the hall and when he screamed in pain everyone turned their attention to her. "These are good people and I'm not going to let you get in the way of our safety." He yelled and pushed her to the ground. They all watched.

She slowly stood up in pain and tried to stand her ground. "Come on cowboy. Give it your best shot." She encouraged him to hit her. "I dare you. Go on." She said. He walked up to her.

"Your not worth it." he said taking everything out on her. Rick didn't know her well but he felt as if she was useless and they could do with out her. Rick was slowly losing his touch on reality ever since Lori had died and Susan was pushing.

Her eyes widened "You…" She was going to yell something at him. But stopped when his gun was pulled in front of her face.

"Rick!" Carol and Daryl yelled out. Daryl had pulled him self out of the bed with more pain. He had just woken up when Rick stated yelling. He was clutching the railing and Carol so he wouldn't fall over. She almost fell apart when she saw how bad he shook her head and spat at him "Go ahead I have no reason to be here anymore." She said throwing her hands in the air and stood as straight as she could.

His hand shook and he looked at her face realizing how serious she was and when he looked up at Carol and Daryl he put his head down. He pulled the gun away and then walked away with out a word. Just then Hershal and Beth rushed to Daryl's side telling him to go back and lay down before he bled out. No one said a word to her and she just looked around and when Anthony ran to her side he hugged her. He helped her up and helped her sit down at a table that was close. She had never felt more unwanted or angry.

That night she stayed away from everyone. She sat in a corner and held Jack's chain close to her. The sun had gone down and everyone had fallen asleep before she got up and walked around. She did so in pain but she just wanted to check on Daryl. She slowly walked to the cell that he was asleep in and when she got there no one was around and he was unconscious.

She walked in slowly and sat in the chair across from him. She looked him over and he looked like hell but seemed peaceful. She tucked her legs into her body and put her head down. She couldn't think or speak.


	7. New friend in Hell

I only wish i owned the walking dead, but sadly i do not.

* * *

"He's a better listener when he is sleeping." A soft voice said from the door. She looked up and saw Carol's face. Carol smiled at her and walked in. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot so I was wondering if you would like to start over. I'm Carol, Peltier." She said walking beside her and sitting down with her.

"Susan Demming." She smiled then looked back over at him.

"It may not be my place but this isn't your fault." She 's eyes begun to water and a few tears fell and she looked at Carol. "Yes it is. The person that caused this was my responsibility to kill a long time ago and I didn't and when he came back for me Daryl was only helping." She said putting her head back in between her arms. "I'm sorry I never meant for anyone to get hurt." She said whipping away her tears .

"Hey? He was helping you. Do you think he would have done that if he didn't care about you? I believe he knew exactly what the risk was but took it anyway." She said. "When we used to sleep on the ground by fires I never could sleep and I would hear Daryl call about for someone name Susan at least once a week. He was searching for you and now that he found you I don't see him letting anyone get in the way of that." She said putting an arm around Susan to comfort her.

Susan smiled then looked up at her. "Earlier you were holding a gun to my head. Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

Carol laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that." Then her face changed and Susan saw the pride and sadness in her eyes. "There was a time Merle and Daryl Dixon kept to themselves and didn't help the group. That changed when Merle went out to Atlanta and Rick handcuffed him up on a building." Carol paused. "Daryl was angry but it was at that time he showed everyone how thoughtful he could be even though his tough guy act made him seem like a no good hick." She laughed.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" She asked.

"Well if it wasn't for him I would be dead or still looking for my Sophia. Daryl was the only one who believed she was alright. He was the only one who put his life on the line to find my little girl. And for that I will always be grateful. But I believe he means more to you." She said whipping away a tear. She got up and just before she left she turned to face Susan. "He really is a good listener. Talk to him maybe he will hear you." She then left.

The cell then got quiet and Susan was alone with Daryl. She didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked over at him. He didn't move. She got up and sat by his side and smiled when she brushed the hair way from his eyes. They were closed but she could still picture them. She sat there for a moment and when the silence got to her the tears begun to fall.

"I'm sorry. I should have never let you follow me. I knew something would go wrong." She paused. She reached out and grabbed his hand that was laying on his chest. "Why has it always been like this for us. We could never lead a normal life." She said. She took a second and smiled. "You remember in the ninth grade when we ditched school and got lost behind that construction yard?" She laughed. "You told me it would be a good idea to walk up on that unfinished house's roof. I said it wasn't safe but you did it anyways and you fell through." She stopped and laughed. "We both laughed at the damage you made. Then the workers came and found you. You told me to run and I didn't hesitate." She paused again. "Even then when we barely knew each other you always had my back. And I never did thank you for all you have done for me." She said. She slid one hand into her pocket and touched the chain with a ring attached to it and pulled it out. "You know I still have the necklace. No matter how bad things got for me and Jack it was the one thing I couldn't sell." She smiled. She let go of his hand and walked back to the chair. She didn't want to leave and so she fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

"Susan?" She was awoken by a soft voice. She looked up and saw Carol standing in front of her. "You need to wake up." She said. "I want to show you something." She said taking her hand and pulling her up.

Carol and Susan walked out of the cell where Daryl was still unconscious and walked down the block. The approached the door where Carl was sitting and waiting for them. " Just don't tell my dad." He says as he opens the doors. Susan is still sleepy but is suddenly aware they are leaving the cell block.

"Where are we going?" She asked Carol.

"Well one we need more bandages and first aid things so we are going to get some and then I am going to let you use a shower." She smiled as she saw Susan's face glow.

"You guys have running water?"

"Not just that, its hot too." She laughed as they walked to the shower room.

When they walked in there where two doors that had chains on them and then another pair of doors. Susan looked around and saw each shower. They even had a certain attached. "You enjoy that and I'll be back." Carol said stepping out the other doors that led to the infirmary. Susan slowly walked over to a shower stall and turned it one. With in a few minutes she felt the water go over her getting warmer and warmer. She smiled and hummed to her self as she felt all the dirt come off her. For the first time in days she actually felt clean. When she was finished she found newer clothes that actually fit her form. She had found a black tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. They were sitting on the bench. Carol must had found them and left them. She dried her hair and pushed it into a side braid and fixed her bangs. She saw a broken mirror in the corner and when she looked in it she felt like her old self again.

"Well I would have never guessed." Carol said from behind her making her jump. "Such a nice frame under that dirt." She laughed. "Lets go Hershal really needs these supplies." She said as the two walked back.

"Carol. Why did you do this for me?" She asked.

"Well for two reasons. One everyone likes to feel like their old selves again and to prove a point to Rick that you are just a human being and you are''t dangerous." She smiled.

"The only problem with that may be the scars…" Carol noticed on her back and one on her chest.

"Oh.. That… stupid kid stuff." She answered. Then Carol gave her a look and Susan felt guilty. "Alright this one." she pointed to her chest. "I fell from a tree and a branch caught me on the way down only my skin ripped. It would have been a lot worse if Daryl hadn't caught me." She smiled running her finger along the long jaded scar. "Its funny because he had never stitched something before but he did just fine I guess." She said not realizing Carols shocked face.

"Wait… Daryl stitched that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I showed him how to do it. Granted his first try wasn't very good but he tried."

She laughed. She looked at her face as they walked. "OH. I made him practice on a bear first." She reassured her. They both smiled.

"And that one?" Carol asked pointing to the longer one on Susan's arm. "That one looks more professional." She stated.

"Well Daryl got used to stitching things up especially with that rough neck brother of his." She rolled her eyes. "But that one is actually a bullet mark." Carol's eyes widened. "Well, when you live in the neighborhood I did you get used to being shot or beat up." The Susan shut her mouth. "Could you not tell anyone what this one is from?" She asked.

"Sure, but why?" Carol asked.

Susan kept quiet for a minute. "Well its along story but short version if Daryl ever found out who shot at me he would get angrier then you have ever seen him. Trust me." She said looking forward and not looking at Carol.

"Do you mind me asking…" She paused.

"Merle did." Is all she said and Carol shut up and just looked forward. When they got to the cell block Carl opened the door an looked up at Susan.


	8. The Grimes Test

"You look better with out all the dirt." He says then turns to Carol. "They really need those supplies the bleeding isn't stopping." He said and Carol took off up the stairs and

Susan watched as she went into the cell where the had left Daryl. Susan looked at Carl and he sighed. "He will be fine." Then he walked away.

"Susan?" Tex's voice said from behind her and she turned around and he hugged her when she looked as if she was going to cry. "I'm sure it will all be fine." he said and tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said then pushed him away. "I have to go do something." Then she walked out the door and made sure no one could see her. She slammed her back against the wall and slide down slowly. She let her tears fall then she reached in her pocket again and wrapped the necklace around her neck. She put Jack's on as well. His chain was short and visible, but Daryl's fell between her shirt and her bra. She just sat there in the quiet and when she returned the people all looked at redness had faded but she still looked clean and looked like a normal person again.

Hershal and Beth smiled at her. Carol was talking to Rick and Carl had walked up to her with Anthony. The two kids talked to her and made her feel like she belonged there. Everyone had gone their separate ways when Rick finally got a look at Susan.

"Carol reassures me that I can trust you." He said. "So I hope you are willing to prove it." He said.

"Wait, I have to prove my worth?" She sounded offended. Rick looked her up and down.

"There's a town about a mile or so out. Last time I sent my people out there, there were no problems and I doubt will be any. There is a general store that hasn't been completely looted yet. Take Carl and Carol with you. Get some supplies and come back. Easy as that."

Susan stood still for a minute. She was going to argue, but then she swallowed her anger.

"Fine. Lets go then!" She said turning around and was stopped by Carol's hand. She handed her a knife and they walked out of the block.

They jumped in to a truck that still had gas and Susan drove to the town. She couldn't understand why Rick would send Carl with them. She pushed all her thoughts out of her mind and just focused on driving. Carol told Carl what they were looking for and where to find it. Susan didn't say anything until Carol asked her a question.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked showing Susan a piece of paper that had a long medical name.

"Yeah that's a pain killer. Heavy one in fact." She said. "Why would you need that?" She asked.

"Hershal gave me a list things Daryl will need when he recovers and the pain hits him." She said.

Susan laughed. "No matter how many pills you tell him to take he wont take any of it." She said. As she pulled the car over and they all got out watching their backs. Carol just looked confused and Carl looked around.

The town was completely deserted and nothing was around other then corpse and cars. The town was small and they looked at the stores. The widows were all smashed but the general store was still stocked enough.

"Wait, why?" Carl asks.

"Kid, if there is one thing I know about the Dixon's is that they are too proud to ask for anything. Don't need modern medicine and the only thing that could kill them is each other." She smiled. "Daryl is against most pills and or drugs." She said as they walked in the store and looked around. "Merle was always high on something when he was a kid so he chose not to go down that path." She said as Carl followed and Carol looked around.

Once they got what they needed they were about to leave when Carl tripped over a bottle of paint and fell through a window making a loud crash. Susan and Carol ran to him and made sure he was alright. Just as Carl got up he fired off a shot and when they turned a walker fell right behind Carol. She jumped back then two more came out of the hallway and Carl shot off rounds, thus attracting more. Walkers from all over the city were soon approaching and the three ran for their car. Susan stabbed the dead as she ran and Carl shot off round. The two made sure Carol got in the car first and when she did the car it wouldn't start.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Come on." She yelled as walkers slammed their bodies to the car. Susan continued to try to start the car. A few walkers managed to claw their way through the windows but were quickly killed and just as one swiped at Carl the car started and Susan stuck her knife into its head and drove away. The windows were all smashed and they drove fast.

* * *

Back in the prison Daryl was slowly waking up. " OK relax." Hershal said calmly to him as Daryl realized he and Hershal were alone. He looked around and then looked at his stomach and frowned. "I stopped the bleeding, I'm just waiting on the medicine to fix the poisoning and help the pain." Hersal said."I don't need no pills doc." Daryl said sitting up and hurting him self more. He flinched in pain but then whipped away. "Where's…" He started.

"She is fine." He said finishing his sentence.

"I sent Carol, Carl and the new one to get those pills for you." Rick said to Hershal and Daryl.

"You did what?" He asked. "Rick are you insane you know that town isn't safe. Why would you…" He said.

"I did it for he good of he group and you as well. Carl is a good shot and so is Carol. It will be fine." He said.

"Rick, Susan's wounds aren't healed yet and one wrong move she could rip the tear in her side." Her said looking up at Rick with disappointment.

"Wait, tear? Did she get scratched or something?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl…" Hershal looked at Daryl. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked.

Daryl looked up and thought for a second. "Umm… I don't remember much, but the last thing I remember is well leaving here." he said rubbing his head. "Why? What happened?" He asked.

* * *

Rick and Hershal looked at each other. "Maybe you should get some rest and when they get back I'll let her explain." Rick said walking away.

"That son of a bit…" Susan stopped her words looking at Carl. "He sent us into a death trap! Is he insane?" She asked but no one answered.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Carol said.

"Yeah to kill me." Susan finished. Then she stayed quite. She said nothing else the whole hour or so it took to get back.

* * *

Within that hour Daryl refused to stay down and sit or even rest. He was getting restless as the sun set and the three weren't back yet. He didn't say anything to anyone he just walked around and amazingly he didn't rip his cuts or even fall over in pain. He was tough and could handle worse.

As the three pulled back into the gates Tex was waiting and when he saw the car he started getting loud. The whole group including Daryl followed him outside and looked at the car. The widows were smashed and covered in blood as were the doors. Everyone watched as Carl and Carol walked out of the car. Susan stayed in the car for a second. The other two ran to the group and Rick hugged his son and Carol hugged Daryl. He smiled and then looked back the car. She got out, looking angry, but he had realized she looked clean and well looked like she did when he left her by the could feel the anger boil inside her. She still had the pills in her hand and she walked over to Rick. He watched her. Just as she approached him everyone looked at her. "Here are those pills you wanted." She said throwing the bottle at him. "Hope they help." She said.

When Carol had asked what the medical named meant she lied. The name was actually an antidepressant. She knew Rick had just lost his wife and he was having a hard time. She was angry and looked at all the people looking at her. She turned around and started to walk away. Then she stopped. "You know I really hope you feeling better was worth risking our… your kids life!" She spat at him and then she walked away.


	9. Walkers like shiny things

I don't own the walking dead just my charatcers.:)

* * *

"Susan?" Daryl called out softly, but she kept walking toward the grassy field. He didn't know whether or not to follow her. And if he did what would he say? Even around Susan he could never really speak right. He looked over at Carol and she shook her head.

"She needs space." She said running and following the group back inside. "Give her a few hours to sort our her thoughts." Carol said making Daryl turn too.

Daryl and the rest of the group went back to their block and made something to eat. Daryl didn't talk much, but Carl was hyper and was on an adrenaline high from fighting in the town. He told the story and how he fell making the sounds that attracted all the walkers and how he killed one just it lunged at Carol. Carol smiled but didn't say anything. "But then, just as the car was about to start they busted through the windows and started to grab at me!" He yelled out but in a scared tone. "Then Susan came in with that knife!" he yelled out again people jump and Rick swallow feelings suddenly nervous. "It was horrifying, but awesome." He said sitting down and smiling.

No one said anything until Daryl stood up. They all looked up at him. "What? I'm tired of these ghost stories." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the cell. Carol followed him.

"Daryl. Come on lighten up a little. We're all fine." She said.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah? What if…" he paused and threw his arms in the air. "Hell this is stupid!" He didn't know what to say.

"You going to talk to her?" She asked.

"It's been five hours. She hasn't come in or said anything when someone went to check on her. The kid did twice and he said she didn't even move." Daryl said. Starting to walk away Carol interrupted him again.

"It's okay to say it you know.." She paused and turned around eyeing her. "You love her.. Or at least you did. No one would think less of you. In fact they may actually…"

"Shut up." He whispered and walked away.

He walked outside and took a deep breath, breathing in the somewhat clean air. He held his stomach over his shirt and walked toward the dark shadow in the dark. Two months ago, when the group first arrived, they made sure that area was always clear of walkers so they wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. In fact Daryl and Rick did most of it. He couldn't think of anything to say or do when he finally approached her. He walked up slowly and she didn't move. He looked at her and saw the small fire she had built around her to keep her warm. He smiled remembering the first time they made a fire in the woods, he smiled even harder when he remembered that she got it light, but he almost burned her to death by pouring some of Merle's vodka on it. He slowly sat down and she still didn't move. He looked at her face and could tell she had been holding in tears. He still had no idea what to say until he looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say. He looked down and she didn't say anything. "I really thought we would find Jack. I guess I have a knack for guessing wrong." He said still looking down.

"It isn't your fault." She said softly. "I left him alone for to long and Walter found him." She said as a small tear rolled down her face but she whipped it away quickly.

"Walter?" He asked. He had not remembered most of the journey. All he could remember is finding Jack dead.

"Oh right. Well, you know what it, isn't worth trying to make you remember." She said looking into the flames. She slid her hands down along the silver chain that belonged to Jack. "I guess the only part that is worth it is the part where I killed him." She said.

Daryl smiled but then watched her hand slide along the chain. He couldn't help but notice the clothes she was wearing. He always had a thing for brunettes who knew how to wear ripped jeans and tank tops. She shook his head trying ot remove the feelings. They sat there for a while and didn't say anything.

"What's the point of this anymore?" She finally said throwing her arms up and digging her head into her knees. "There's nothing to live for." She looked at her with a shocked expression. He never thought she would ever give up.

"Wow." Is all he said.

"What?" She said looking back into the fire.

He shot his head "I just never thought you were the type of person to give up."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well there is that. That makes my point." He said running his finger along the scar on her chest. She looked up at him surprised he touched her. " I had never stitched anything in my life before, but you never gave up, even when I messed up and had to take them all out then out then back." He said. She didn't say anything. "Susan you weren't and aren't someone who give up." He said. "But if you wanna, here." He said handing her the gun he had stuffed in the back of his pants. "It's just a disappointment is all." he said rolling his eyes and laying the gun on her lap.

He was about to get up when she grabbed his arm. "Don't." She said and with the other hand she pushed the gun away off her lap. He smiled a crocked smiled and he sat back down. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder gently. They sat for at least another hour quietly before she finally couldn't take it anymore. "You know it wasn't fair what you did." She said. He turned he head and looked at her sideways. "Leaving the way you did. It wasn't fair." She said.

"How do you figure?" He asked innocently.

"Oh please. You know exactly why." She said sitting up. "We knew each other for what, seven or eight years and you can't say we weren't close. Then the night you left…" She paused looking down. "Then in the morning you were just gone." She said. His eyes got bigger as she talked. "Daryl you can't honestly sit there and say you didn't feel anything that night?" She asked. He kept quiet. "Oh… You didn't." She said looking down and sliding away from him a little. He still said nothing he was to busy thinking. She got a little angry. "Oh.. Then what was the point in giving me this." She asked puling the necklace up so he could see it. He watched as she pulled the smaller silver chain brush up against her skin. He almost jumped her when he saw the ring at the end of it. His mouth suddenly went dry and his chest felt a small pain for some reason. She turned to him on her knees right in front of him.

He slowly reached out and touched the ring as she help it out. "You still.. Have this?" he asked quietly.

"Still have it? Of course I do!" She raised her voice a little. "Hell, I fought for it. Walkers like to grab at shiny things. This was the only thing I had left of you…" She said and she was going to continue it if wasn't for his lips rushing up and pressing against hers.


	10. Finally

I don't own the walking dead. Hope someone is reading and enjoying the story. It's about to get good. :)

* * *

He gently and timidly kissed her lips, lifting a hand to her check, brushing hair away from her face. He was expecting a slap in the face when he pulled away, but what he got back was nothing he could ever imagine. He pulled away slowly, but she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him back. She kissed his lips as well and she didn't want to stop. He moved his hand up and down her back giving her shivers and she ran her fingers through his hair which made his heart beat faster. They suddenly didn't care where they were or what was happening around them Daryl took the opportunity to show her just how much he really cared.

He leaned forward laying her down on the soft wet grass. He rolled on top of her rushing his hand all over. Their kisses went from soft lip touching to his tongue sneaking its way into her mouth and hers into his. Their hips meet each other and fit together perfectly. He stretched out her arms and slid his mouth along her neck as she hummed out softly. He ran his hands under shirt pulling it over her head. She reached over his muscular back, reaching to pull off his shirt. His lips kissed her skin softly and she didn't want him to stop ever.

Her hands wandered his body as well. She felt every muscle she didn't know he had. His stomach was so strong and fine. She wrapped them back around his arched back and when his hands reached down to her pants she grabbed his hands and he looked at her. She just smiled.

"Live today because we could die tomorrow." he said softly into her ear which made her toes curl and bit her lip.

"Good a day as any." She said letting go of his hands.

That night they finally submitted to their feelings and desires. It was like they were teenagers again and they could careless what the world was like and how bad it was getting. That night when the two finally clashed together they both felt something no one could even feel again in this new world; hope and love.

Once the sounds of their love-making grew quiet they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms and dreamed happy dreams. When the sun rose in the morning and Susan's eyes opened she wasn't alone this time. He was still fast asleep and again he looked peaceful.

All was quiet until they both were shaken awake by a loud scream. They both jumped up and looked around. They saw nothing. Their clothes had already found their way back on in the middle of the night. The only thing that was missing was Daryl's shirt. He rushed to it and pulled it over his head and started running after Susan who had already ran toward the scream. When they both stumbled into the cell block what they saw shocked them. Beth was still screaming and shaking. Hershal and Carl were trying to keep her calm. It wasn't working. Then a shot rang out and Rick stepped out of a cell with blood splattered on his shirt. He looked angry and sad. He looked up at her and his face showed more sadness.

No one said anything until Susan broke the silence. "What happened?" She asked.

"Look for your self." Rick said moving out-of-the-way and letting Susan looked at Rick and then walked closer to the cell. The first thing she saw was the blood sprayed everywhere then what she saw next made her gasp and cover her mouth in horror. She suddenly couldn't breathe and lost her footing. She fell against the side of the wall and just stared at the two bodies that were once her friends. "Antony…Tex.." She whispered walking in and breathing rapidly. "Oh no." She said backing away from the half devoured Tex and the turned Anthony.

"You brought in an infected kid!" Beth seemed to call out. Susan looked up and glared at her.

She walked back in and when she noticed the small pill bottle tucked carelessly under Anthony's pillow she grabbed it and walked back out. "No, but I did kill him." She said throwing the bottle to the ground and everyone gasped when they saw the empty bottle. She looked up at Rick. He said nothing and neither did she. They just looked at each other. It was ironic that the baby started crying. Carol was holding her and tried to hush her.

Susan shook her head and looked over at Carol. She had never seen the baby, but didn't want to see it either. No one said anything and Susan walked back into the cell and sat down. She looked at the half devoured body and the walker that used to be a sweet quiet 15-year-old. Then looked over at Tex. There was no way he wouldn't fight back, but she didn't see any signs. She assumed he didn't see it coming or he didn't do anything about it.

She guessed he was tired and wanted to protect everyone else.

She then had enough of all this sorrow and pain. She got up walked over to the cell her things were in and pulled it all into a bag. She packed it tight and shoved her knife in her pocket. People around her made small talk and she ignored the looks. She swung the bag over her shoulder and walked back to Rick. He hadn't moved, neither did Daryl. Rick looked sad and Daryl looked confused.

She didn't know what to say but she found some words. "Thanks…" She paused. "For your kindness." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Susan… look…" Rick begun.

She lifted her hand up to stop his voice. "Don't." Is all she said.

She turned to find Daryl standing in the way. She almost ran into him. She looked up at him and her words became silent. She just looked back down and walked around him. He tried to stop her, but he couldn't say anything. He really wanted to, but nothing.

They all watched her leave. Once she walked out of the prison she begun to run. She had to leave and get away from those people. The only problem was she had started to care for some of them… especially Daryl. There was that and she wouldn't get far before she would run into trouble.

"We have to go after her!" Daryl shouted and shocked everyone. Daryl had never cared for anyone or anything except for financing Sophia. When she died he had shut off from the group and only connected with Rick and Carol at times. He looked generally concerned for her and he pleaded with Rick. "We cant let her go by her self. She'll get herself killed." he said.

"Daryl, if you want her back go get her." He said about to walk away.

"Dad!" Carl yelled out to him. Rick looked over at him. Carl hadn't said much since his mother died. "Susan was useful and saved mine and Carols life more then once!" He shouted at his father attracting everyone's attention. "We will go after her." He said.

"I agree…" Carol and Hershal said. Rick looked over at them.

"Yeah.. I know…" Rick finally agreed. "Alright. Daryl, Oscar let's go." Rick said and the two grabbed every weapon they could find.

"I want to go to." Carl said. "She saved my life and I wanna help." He said. Rick looked down at his twelve-year-old. Carl had really grown with in the year and sometimes Rick forgot about how different his childhood was compared to his. He sighed. "Alright." He said and the four left.

* * *

She had only been gone for a few hours and already she was tired and scared. Susan didn't scare easily but she had the feeling someone was following her for the past mile or so. She looked over her shoulder with every step. She hadn't come across any walkers but she still felt like there was something out there stalking her. When the sun was beginning to set she found a tree and climbed it. It was difficult her wounds weren't completely healed yet and she could feel the stitches tear. She sucked the pain in and moved up the tree and fell asleep on a fork in the branches.

She was awaken by birds of all things. They were screaming at each other. Before she climbed down she kept a look out for anything and she saw nothing. She climbed down and then was taken off guard but a dirty hand around her mouth. She tried to move but the man had a tight grip. " Easy girly." his scruffy redneck voice said in her ear. " Don't want any trouble now." He said pushing her up against a tree. He turned her around and when she looked up he had a knife in one hand and in the other…well he didn't have another hand.

She looked into his dark brown eyes and lost her breath when she saw who had a knife to her neck. She laughed and smiled in an angry way. He gave her a confused look. "Jesus. Just my luck.. Walkers everywhere and this is what you throw at me." She looked up to the sky mocking God. "Merle Dixon!" She said looking at him and his eyes widened.

"What you say bitch!" She suddenly got angry. "Will you hush. You wanna die?" She said.

"I will talk how I see fit. Now how do you know my name?" he demanded walking closer to her with the knife.

She smirked. Well you tried to break my brother's arm at least twice and shot me." She said and he laughed.

"Little Suzie…" He paused.

"Susan." He corrected him. She hated when people called her that.

"I remember now. My baby bros little whore." He said whispering into her ear. She jerked away and he held her in place. "Easy now. Specking of my light headed bro… you seen him around?" He asked.

She froze. "No. Thought he was dead… Along with your sorry ass." She spat at him.

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to someone who has a knife to your neck?" he said laughing. " Well I bet you would make a great bargaining chip." He said. She looked at him. "People these days like a pretty young thing to keep them company… they get you and I get food, protection, you know the basics." He said.

He lifted his elbow to her neck and pulled out a pair of handcuff and hooked them around her wrists. It was amazing what he could do with just one hand. She swiftly kicked his ankles, making him fall so she began to run away. Luckily Merle wasn't to smart and cuffed her hand in front of her. But he was faster than she thought and he tackled her to the ground. She fought him with all she had, but he had over powered her and lied on top of her. " Isn't this nice?" He said leaning down and stroking her body.

"Get… Off.. Of me!" She yelled.

He just smiled and shook his head. "Bitch." He said getting off and pulling her up. They began to walk with his keeping a knife to her back at all times. They only walked for about an hour before she got that feeling again. Someone was following them. They were to far away to know who or what, but she suddenly felt uneasy.

* * *

"Over here." Daryl said following tracks to a large tree and looking up then back down noticing more tracks that were to big for Susan's small feet. "Someone else was here. The leaves are scattered. Looks like a struggle." He said.

"And that means what?" Oscar asked trying to catch his breath.

"She either came across some to help her or the opposite." Daryl said continuing along the trail.

"Its getting dark." Rick stated and Daryl glanced at him. "We should just stay put for a while." He said. "At least till dawn." He said sitting down beside the tree.

Daryl saw no point in arguing because he knew Rick was right. That didn't mean he would sleep well. He sat away from the others. He kept his eyes open as long as he could but, eventually he sercomed to his tiredness. That night his nightmares got to him.

At first he thought he was sleeping, but next he was rushing toward the sound of a women screaming. She wasn't screaming for help she was screaming at someone. He could feel the panic rise in him as he raced closer and closer. He then came to a clearing with a clean river flow. He stopped and walked toward the water and looked into the once clear water that had suddenly turned to blood red. He back up slowly then he hear a familiar voice say "Well baby bro, how the hell did you ever make it this far?" His older brother Merle said, not happy to see him. "I thought you were for sure dead." He mocked Daryl. The brothers looked at each other. Then the scream pierced the silence. Daryl frantically looked around but couldn't move. "What a waste… such a pretty young thing." Merle said and Daryl whipped his head around to see his older brother watching him as the blood dripped from his mouth. "Come on Daryl… What you gonna do baby bro…Daryl!" Merle and Susan's voices intertwined. "Daryl…" One screamed.


	11. Awaken

Don't own anything but Susan :)

* * *

"Daryl!" Rick yelled, nudging Daryl awake. He jumped up in a hurry and looked around, hearing and seeing nothing but their surprised faces. "Are you alright?" Rick asked looking at him with concern.

"Yeah.. Uh.. What happened?" He said as he squinted his eye at the dawning sun.

"You were talking in your sleep… Something about water and blood…" Oscar said.

"Yeah… just dreaming I guess." Daryl answered rubbing the back of his head. "We should get a move on." He said as the group begun to walk in the tracks of Susan and her mysterious follower.

* * *

"Come on!" Merle yelled at Susan as she fell to the ground. They had been walking all night and she was tired, hungry and too busy thinking about how to get rid of Merle. "Bitch get a move on!" He yelled.

"Stop your shoutin'." She snapped back at him. She slowly got up from the ground and when she fell again he huffed in anger and reached down and grabbed her arm to yank her to her feet. When he did so she took both her hands and all her strength to hit him in the nose just about breaking it, causing him to stumble backwards, taking her chance she began to run. She struggled because she was so tired, but she ran back in the steps they just took.

"Bitch!" He yelled out and ran after her. Nose bleeding and eyes watering he was still able to catch up with her easily. He tackled her to the ground and flipped her on her back and straddled her body. She tried with all her might to shake him off but he didn't move.

"You think a little punch will work…" he said holding her arms down so she couldn't move. He looked her up and down. He then looked around and chuckled. "Well, maybe I take my pride in my find." he winked stroking his hand down her body. Her breathing increased and for the first time in about a year she was actually scared.

"Stop it! Get the hell off!" She finally started yelling louder and louder. She was soon cut off by his knife now pressed against her throat. She tried and tried to shake him off but he didn't stop his hand from slowly reaching up her shirt and roaming his hand where he pleased. "Get your hand out of my shirt or else…" She threatened.

"Or what… You'll scratch me?" he laughed pulling her shirt completely off. He smiled at her nice body and the lace bra she was wearing.

"I always knew you were a no good son of a bitch!" She yelled making him angry and he smacked her across the face. "You were and always be worthless!" he smacked her again trying to keep her quiet. "I bet even before all this, if you died no one would care… even Daryl! He would be happier!" She yelled. He smacked her across her face again.

* * *

"This way." Daryl led the group along the foot steps. He could tell they were getting close because he came across a patch of leaves that were all pushed away and a few inches away there was a small pool of blood. " Struggle of some sort." he said to the group.

"Get off me!" They all heard a women's voice say faintly. They were to far away to hear who, but they knew it was female all looked at each other. "Alright me and Oscar will go straight toward the voice and Daryl, I want you to go around and catch them by surprise from behind." Rick ordered. They split up and when they got closer they could all here exactly what the women was saying.

* * *

"Your worthless!" Susan shouted for the third time. This time Merle had pulled her up and started punching her and pushing her back to the ground. Then he stopped when she was finally quite.

"Now you gonna behave?" He laughs in his face as she slowly and painfully got up. Her face burns from the slaps and her leg throb from falling. "Never. You are nothing…. Just like your good for nothing daddy!" She yells louder catching the attention of the three approaching. Merle in the other hand was infuriated and unleashed his hardest smack right across her face making her fall to the ground half conscious. He went for her again, but was stopped by the click of a gun a few meters away.

"Stop." Rick's firm voice rung out. He hadn't seen Merle's face yet and couldn't tell who he was. "Hit her again and it'll be the end of ya." He reacts quickly and pulls his knife to her neck again and dragged her to her feet, facing Rick and Oscar. When he saw Rick his anger changed to hatred, letting his face grow a huge crocodile grin.

"Well, well…." He pauses as Rick's eyes widen. "Officer friendly! What, you here to save the whore?" He asked, laughing while pressing the knife harder to her. She still didn't have her shirt back and that's when he saw the scab on her side. He stuck his knife back into her let out a loud scream. Daryl heard this and ran faster. Then a shot rang out. Daryl was only a meter or so away when he heard the women scream again. He ran faster and when he found the scene unfold before his eyes he couldn't move.

Rick was tying Merle's hand behind his back with while thrashing in pain. A small rip in his arm that was bleeding and Oscar leaning over a body that wasn't moving a whole lot.

He didn't know what to do. Merle looked up and saw his Baby brother's face."Baby Bro!" He says. "I didn't think you had made it this far!" He said again. Daryl shivered remembering his dream. "Tell officer friendly to let me go. Ain't it bad enough hes the reason I only got one hand?" Merle tried to trick his brother.

"Rick. Come on man." Daryl said.

"Daryl. Go to Oscar first. See what your brother did." Is all Rick said and sighed.

Daryl rolled his eyes and walked over expecting to find some random survivor that Merle beat up. Daryl was used to seeing the people Merle beat up, but nothing would have prepared him for what he saw next. Oscar's hand was pressed tightly against the bare skin of Susan. She whinched in pain. He looked at her side a saw some blood flowing out then he realized two things. She wasn't wearing a shirt and she had red marks all across her body including her face. He didn't know what to do. He stood there for a minute just looking at her and then when their eyes met she let a few tears fall and he let one single tear fall. He knelt down slowly by her side, lifting her hand and holding it. He pushed the hair out of her face and revealing more hand prints.

She saw the one tear fall and with all the strength she had she lifted her hand and gently whipped it away.

She caressed his check and he didn't take his eyes of hers. She smiled a little then winced in pain again. He didn't know what to do. They sat there looking at each other and then her eyes slowly closed and he begun to panic. "Susan?" He asked softly. She didn't reply and her arm fell out of his grip.

"It's alright. She just passed out from the…." Rick tried to reassure Daryl, but then stopped. "pain." he finished.

"We got to get her back to Hershal." Oscar said and he got up. "How do we…" He said.

"We're only a few miles out from camp. I'll carry her and you two led the way." Daryl said but he more like ordered. "Rick, you and Merle take point. Oscar you walk behind me." He said picking Susan up easily trying not to do any more harm.

No one argued. Merle complained the whole way back to the prison about the pain in his arm. Daryl ignored him and just focused on Susan. He was waiting for her to open her eyes. She did for a brief moment when she handed him Jack's chain. She slipped it around his neck gently as he held her closer. Then her eyes closed again. In that moment Daryl Dixon finally knew what it meant to be scared.

"Alright. I have had enough of this!" Merle finally yelled out and stopped his complaining. He stopped in his tracks and looked back. "Daryl drop the whore and lets just get away from these people." He said making a fire start in Daryl.

"Shut up Merle and keep moving." Daryl shot back at his 's when Daryl saw just how tough Merle could be. It didn't matter he was missing a hand, had gun shot wound, and bruises, he still kicked Rick back making him fall. He rushed and grabbed his gun held it to Rick's head. Daryl reacted with a mistake. He gently laid Susan on the ground against a tree. She moaned in pain opening her eyes and seeing the madness. Daryl pulled his knife out and Oscar came around doing the same. With out hesitation Merle shot Oscar point blank in the head. He stomped on Rick's chest. Then when things couldn't get any worse Merle pointed the gun to his baby brother.

"Now I'll say it again. Lets go." He said still pointing the gun at him. Daryl stood between Susan and Merle. "We got along just fine with out them." He said.

"I can't just leave them… her." He whispered quieter. Then met his brothers stare.

"Oh I get it! A stupid bitch over your own kin!?" Merle said circling around Daryl.

"Jesus. What the hell has gotten into you? Me and you care for nobody but each other." Merle said trying to get a clear shot at the girl. Daryl kept moving in the way. "Why don't I just end it for her then the problem will be dealt with." Merle said finally getting between the two.

Daryl tried to get back but Merle stood in the way. "Don't." Was all Daryl could say. He didn't know what to do. He started to panic but then he saw her eyes looking for his.

Her hand grazed her chest searching for her necklace and when she found it she grabbed it tightly. She grabbed the tree with her other hand and dragged her self up and looked at Daryl. She knew Daryl would never part with his brother, but she hoped. That's when she made her decision. "Why don't you both just leave!" She said. She tried yelling but she was tired and came out softly. "You both are…" She stopped trying to strengthen her voice. "Worthless." She said with a convincing face. She almost broke when she saw the hurt in Daryl's eyes.

Merle begun to laugh as the two stood there between the gun and just looked at each other. "Well there you go baby bro. Problem solved! What you think this was?" He asked still laughing.

"You and Merle should leave. The group don't need you." She said. "I don't need you." She said with hurt. She tried to be convincing. She didn't mean anything she was saying but she knew it was the only way out of this.

"What?" Daryl begun to grow angry and hurt. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Heartbreak had never crossed his mind ever before and when it hit him he almost snapped. Somehow, he believed Susan was telling the truth. She didn't show any sign of lying, but she never broke his stare. He some how couldn't tell what she was trying to do.

"Well then, don't need you. Have a nice death bitch." Merle said stepping closer to Susan and when he was about an arms reach away she quickly reacted. She had a knife hidden in her pants that Merle had not found before and she reached for it and made her move. She was weak and tried and could barely put any effort into it but it didn't matter. A shot rang out and Merle fell.

She backed off falling to the ground in intense pain, just looking at the perfect hole through Merle Dixon's head. She sat there, shocked. She looked up and Rick was standing behind Daryl with his gun drawn. She had blood on her. Both her and Merle's. Daryl didn't move. He just looked at his dead brothers body and didn't look up to her.

"Lets go." Rick said grabbing Susan by the side and helping her up. They had only been outside the gates of the prison when he shot Merle. "Daryl." Rick said trying to get his attention. "Daryl?"

"Rick!" They all heard two voices get louder. Glen and Carol had heard the shots and came to help. They knew they only had a short time before walkers had heard it.

"Glenn help me please. If Hershal doesn't get to her soon she might…" He paused looking at the slowly fading Susan. "Just help me." he said, throwing her other arm around Glen.

They took off toward the prison to get Susan some help, but Daryl and Carol stayed put. She saw the hurt in his eyes and the anger. She walked up to him laying a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off quickly then grabbed Merle's lifeless body and started dragging.


	12. What happens now?

Still don't own these lovely characters... other than Susan. Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go :)

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Carol yelled as Daryl started dragging Merle's body toward the gates.

"I ain't gonna leaving him out here to be bait!" He yelled. He didn't stop, dragging Merle's body behind him. Carol chased after Daryl, neither of them said anything else. They reached the jail and walked to the gate, walking inside. Just as they closed the gates walkers started reaching and growling.

Susan was in and out, but all she could see was the light and blood. All she heard was that one gun shot ring over and over and the sound of Daryl's hurt voice. She couldn't see him or anyone which made her worry. Then her world went dark.

When she woke up on hand was cuffed to the bed and her torso was wrapped in blood stained bandages. She couldn't move with out and ache spiking up her body. She tried to sit up put was pushed back by Hershal's hand.

"You needs your rest. You will be alright." He said and then she blacked out again.

"So?" Carol asked from outside the cell. She looked worried, but I couldn't help noticing

she and Rick were the only ones checking up on her. Since the group had gotten back

Daryl kept to himself and ignored everyone. He had buried his brother outside and spent most of his time out there. Alone. He never did take off the chain though.

"I don't know." Was all Hershal could say for the next three days.

* * *

On the third day she awoke to a clicking sound. Her eyes shot open and suddenly couldn't feel anything but pain. She moved in discomfort and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked around and saw nothing but the black over sized shirt she had on. She lifted one hand and felt around, though all she could feel was lumps of bandages.

" Well hello dear." She heard Hershal's soft voice say. She looked up and saw him sitting. She smiled at him and then looked at the worry in his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Susan I have to admit you are one tough women. I can honestly say there were times I didn't think…" He paused not wanting to frighten the poor thing. "Well you're tough." He smiled. "You'll be fine. The bruises may take a while to go away though." he said frowning.

"Can I?" She asked pointing to the mirror laying on the table. He sighed and handed her the mirror already knowing the reaction she was going to have. When she saw her face she didn't recognize her self. Her once pale skin had turned to big spots of black and blue. All around her cheeks and eyes. She shook her head and couldn't remember what happened. "What…" She paused.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Rick said from the doorway. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I took a hit from a tone of bricks…" She paused. "To the face." She smiled as he laughed. He handed her water and some food. She ate and was happy. She then tried to get up. She stumbled back and walked with pain.

"Well, welcome back sleeping beauty." Carol and the rest cheered as they saw her come from the cell. She walked slowly from the pain, but managed a smile. She looked around at everyone then saw the sadness in Carol's eye.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking over to her.

"Your face. Are you alright." She asked. Carol knew what it was like to wake up with fresh bruises, but never that many at once. She looked at her black and blue face and let a tear roll down her face.

"Hey, I am completely fine. Look I can walk.. Well kinda." Susan said with a small laugh. When she laughed she grazed her chest with her hand and realized something was missing. "Wait…" She paused.

Carol instantly took her hand and led her out to the doors out to the yard. She was almost blinded by the sun. "Carol let her…" People protested but she just shot back. "NO! He needs to see this." And the walked and Carol left Susan outside.


	13. We live

Well it comes down to this. I don't own the walking dead only Susan. If people have read this whole story, thanks for taking the time :) Hope Ya'll like it

* * *

Susan looked around and a little bit in front of her there was a small table and someone sitting on it. There was a motorcycle sitting next to it as well. She looked farther and noticed there was a piece of wood sticking out of the ground in front of the person sitting on the table.

She took slow and painful steps toward the figure. When she got closer she saw the wings on his back and the long hair that stopped in the middle of his neck just above a tattoo. She smiled then frowned. "Daryl?" She asked getting closer. He didn't move. He didn't

even turn around and face her.

When she got closer she saw the necklace hanging from his hands. When he heard a voice he shoved it in his pocket. He didn't recognize the scratchy voice. "What the hell ya want?" He yelled. "Just go away." he said.

"Daryl?" Her voice got clearer and his back straightened. He still didn't turn around but he did understand. "Why.." She stopped, feeling pain in her side. She hadn't had the time to look at the damage on her body. She lifted her shirt to uncover the bloody bandages all over and she began to panic again. "What…. What the hell… Daryl?" She begun to panic.

"Go inside." is all he said.

"What the hell happened!" She screamed, trying to remember.

"Merle." Is all he said.

She took a step forward then back again slowly remembering some things. "Where…" She begun.

He lifted his hand and pointed to the cross sticking from the ground. "You killed him." Was all he said.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't remember any of that but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. "But… I…" She stuttered.

"Save it." he said quickly. He was angry at her and also didn't want to see her. The more she was around the more he felt guilty and the more he felt guilty the more he wanted to hug her and apologize. He hadn't seen her since she killed Merle and was afraid of what he would see.

"I'm sorry…" She said trying to walk closer. She reached out for his shoulder, but he turned away and started to walk away so he wouldn't have to see her face. "Daryl…" She sounded hurt and he could feel a piece of his heart break. He didn't know what to do. She tried to look at him, but every time she did he didn't look at her and he hid his eyes. "Why wont you look at me!" She yelled.

He turned away from her again and when she stepped in front of his holding his arms she shut is eyes tightly. "Just go away." he pleaded with her.

"No. Why wont you just…" She begun.

"Because I'm afraid!" He yelled covering his eyes with her hands so his eyes wouldn't open. She didn't say anything. She tried to break from his grip, she couldn't.

"Why.. Daryl, come on.." She said, starting to feel hurt, like he had done something.

"It's all my fault. I should have found you earlier before Merle could… I should have killed him earlier… I should have." He was going to go on, but she put one hand over his mouth and took the moment to say something.

"Daryl… none of this your fault." She said with a soft voice. I can't remember what happened, so its over with. Will you please just… I need you to look at me. Please."

When she put the pain in the word need he knew she was hurting and his eyes opened but his hands didn't move.

He slowly removed her hand and reached out for her. When his eyes fixated on her bruises he took a step back and she saw the stray tear he whipped away. "Oh no…" He thought. "You stupid bastard! How could you let this…" She stopped his thinking by the touch of her hand on his face. She smiled and he just looked at her. She looked liked she had gone through hell, but he still felt he had never felt before. He couldn't admit it until now, but in that one moment with their eyes locked, hands intertwined and the world separated from them.

"I'm sorry." They both said, softly.

"I love you." Susan confessed and his eyes widened. She knew he wouldn't say it back, but when he captured her lips in a tender kiss, she knew he felt the world goes to shit, there's still a glimmer of hope and some love. There's no point in quitting when you have something or someone to fight for.

The End.

* * *

Well thats all I got for this story. Tell me what you thought :)


End file.
